101
by Neopuff
Summary: Just some plot bunnies attacking my mind after reading chapter 100 for the, what, 6th time? Centered around Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Implied RoyAi RoyRiza Roiai
1. Chapter 1

"LIEUTENANT!" Roy screamed out her title as her blood spilled on the floor below her. One of the lifeless men surrounding him held Roy's eyes open, and another grabbed his head and held it straight towards Hawkeye so that Roy couldn't look away.

"NOW. OPEN THE GATE, MUSTANG." The evil doctor pointed at Riza. "Unless you want to watch her die before you when you have the chance to save her."

Lieutenant Hawkeye had both hands around her necks, and lied on the ground. Her body shook and shivered visably, and Roy tried desperately to get away from the soulless men.

"You still need convincing?" The doctor frowned. "Would you like me to cut off her head?"

Colonel Mustang took one look at the doctor and said reluctantly, "...no...stop! Please!" Tears theatened his eyes as he saw her body stop shaking. "..LIEUTENANT! STAY WITH ME! Please! You..."

"I can use a type of healing alchemy." The doctor smiled evilly. "If you open the gate and come back alive, she'll be here: breathing and moving like normal again."

Roy felt his heart stop beating for a few second after he absorbed everything the older man just said. "...I...I'll do it..." He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Just promise me...she'll be okay..."

The doctor's smile filled up half his face. "Oh yes, she'll be perfectly fine, I guarentee you that." He pointed to the two soulless men that were holding the flame alchemist and pointed to another area where a giant transmutation circle was. "Everything you need is right over there, Mustang."

As Roy was dragged over to the transmutation circle, he saw the doctor walk slowly over to Lieutenant Hawkeye. He looked down at the transmutation circle and put his hands on top of each, fingers parallel to each other.

"I'm so sorry...Hawkeye..."

xxxxxxxxxxx

She was still conscious. She could hear them.

She could hear his voice breaking.

'Colonel...don't do something so stupid...for me...' She wanted to say it so bad. The pain from her neck was nothing compared to the pain of knowing what might agree to do.

And time stopped when Roy Mustang quietly spoke the words, "I'll do it."

She froze completely. 'No...he can't-!' She needed a gun. She had to stop him, by any means necessary. It was her fault that this was happening, all because she was too weak. She couldn't let him go through with it!

And she started feeling dizzy from the blood loss. Everything around her was turning red, and she could barely hear the footsteps getting closer.

"I'm so sorry...Hawkeye..." was barely audible as she finally closed her eyes. She heard a noise and could see a bright light even with her eyes closed. He had done it...all because of her.

A hand wrapped itself around her neck, and she gasped as another bright blue light caused the area to heal completely. Everything was coming back; her eyesight, her hearing, her breathing...and now she didn't want it.

"Thank you, Miss Hawkeye, for being such help," The doctor was still grinning. "Fortunately, you get to live. We never know what's going to happen with human transmutation."

He dropped her down to the ground. She sat silently, and tears fell down her face.

Scar stared over at her depressed form.

"What will crying do in this situation?"

The sudden voice of reason broke the silence after the doctor left to watch what was happening to Roy. "...nothing. It does nothing." She replied. "But what can I do anymore?" She looked up at him, tears still flowing. "I failed at my one duty...I was to protect him, to bring him to the top...and now he's sacrificing himself for me..." She stopped and looked over at the transmutation circle. The tears stopped immediately, and her picked herself up and ran as fast as she could.

Scar stared at her, realizing what she was doing. "...-!" He tried to say something, realizing that he didn't have anything to say. This was her choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was white. Completely white, no sign of color anywhere that wasn't on him.

"Wha..?" Roy turned around to see a large door. "I...I can't believe I did that...Hawkeye..."

"Hawkeye?"

Roy looked up to see a figure, barely visible, walking towards him. "Hmm...we do have a Hawkeye, don't we? He died a pretty long time ago. What made you want to raise him now?"

Roy's eyes widened. "...you're talking about...her father..."

The creature smiled as the door opened wide, small arms reaching out and grabbing Roy's arms and legs. They pulled him above the Truth and inside the door.

"Enjoy your stay, stupid human."

As the door closed, Truth frowned. "There have been a lot of visits lately...I wonder what's going on with the humans?"

xxxxxx

Truth backed up a step as Roy was thrown out of the door. "How was it?"

"That was...breathtaking." He looked down at his hands. "My head's overloaded with information..."

"Good."

Roy hesitated. "...what happens now?"

"Now I'll take my fee and send you back home."

"..." Roy looked around his body, waiting to see part of it disappear. 'Just like Fullmetal's arm and leg...' He looked at his hands, which he couldn't afford to lose. He looked at his legs and feet. Nothing was happening. "...what are you taking?"

"Oh, nothing from you. She offered part of herself instead."

Roy looked back at him with worried eyes. "...you don't mean...no...!"

xxxxxxxx

He came back to the normal world, completely in tact. After a brief second of breathing in the smoky air, everything came to him in one second. "LIEUTENANT!" He feared the worst, and looked around as much as possible.

"...how did she manage that?" The doctor stared at Roy. "She's not an alchemist. How did she do that?"

Roy Mustang kept looking. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He grabbed a hold of the bald man's jacket, and a soulless man grabbed Roy and threw him back. "H-Hawkeye...!?"

A soft noise was heard in the middle of the transmutation circle. "...c-Colonel..."

He immediately ran to her, taking in every ounce of her bloodied body. She was missing one leg. "...Y-YOU IDIOT!" He reached down and saw that she had already ripped off her jacket and wrapped it around her thigh. "You...you weren't supposed to get hurt like this..."

A large eye appeared underneath Roy. He saw and ignored it, thinking only of the woman in front of him.

As he felt his legs start to disappear, he saw her eyes open. "Riza...why..."

"I...didn't know...what would happen..." she spoke quietly, "but I knew I couldn't...couldn't let you go through it...alone..."

She felt a few drops on her face before Roy faded into the eyeball.

She cried to herself.

"Now, how did you do that?" The doctor walked slowly over to her. "You can't use alchemy, and yet the Truth only took one leg. It had to have taken something el-" He stopped at the sight of blood seeping from underneath her. "Hmm?" He quickly turned her onto her stomach, only to reveal that the skin on her back had been taken, and blood was pouring from all over. "The skin off your back?" He healed her back, revealing bare skin and nothing more.

"Why did the Truth take your back, Miss Hawkeye?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AL! Wake up!" Ed screamed at his fallen brother. He shook the armored body repeatedly.

"That's not good..." Father frowned. "I don't know if we can still use him if he's not there anymore...then we'll have a problem..."

"ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled. "NO! No! No!!" Ed stared down at him.

Izumi glared at the creature. "Who? Who is the other sacrifice?"

"Roy Mustang."

Ed's eyes widened. "B-but he's never seen the Truth...how is he a sacrifice?"

"He'll open the Gate. He'll see the Truth."

"...N-no! There's no way the dumb Colonel would do that! He knows that human transmutation doesn't work!"

"Well I'm sure he'll have some convincing."

Ed glared curiously at the creature before him. What could possibly make that Colonel do something so stupid? Then it hit him.

"...Lieutenant Hawkeye..."

A soft yell was heard, getting louder by the second. Roy's body started to materialize above their heads, and he fell to the floor.

"COLONEL!" Ed ran over to him.

Roy stayed sitting down, head in his hands. Ed grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You dumbass! You did it! You opened the gate! You saw the Truth! You're a complete idio-...t..." He slowed down at the sight of tears. "...you..."

"Hawkeye..." He ignored Ed completely. "I couldn't...I couldn't help her...she..."

Ed let go of Roy and stared at him, concern evident in his face. "...Colonel..."

"She'll...she has to...she has to live..."

"Enough."

Roy stopped sobbing immediately, and Ed and Izumi's heads quickly turned towards the source of the noise.

"It's time to start."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...hey guys. i. loved. chapter. 100. so. effing. much.

sorry for the annoying x thing 


	2. Chapter 2

just another theory of, yknow, what could happen but more likely wont

xxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't have the strength. He couldn't let her die. But she would never forgive him if he gave up all of Amestris just for her.

She truly was his one, ultimate weakness.

"Now. Open the Gate, Mustang."

He didn't want her to die, but he couldn't...she promised to take him to the top, and how would she do that if she were dead? But now...what could he do? Human trasmutation didn't work...but he couldn't bare to see her body shivering on the ground, hovering over a pool of her own blood.

There was no right choice.

"...n-no..." If he agreed, is there any way she'd come back to him? Not only would it not save her life, but she wouldn't be able to face him again. "..no, I will not!" He lifted his head towards the doctor, tears pricking at his eyes. "The gate will stay closed!" He did his best to avoid looking at his Lieutenant.

"...even after that, you still refuse?" He frowned heavily. "Well, we could always do that to her, but it's so...hm...well, I'm sure after watching something like that, he wouldn't be able to refuse..." He smiled evilly. "Alright, you want it your way? Then take a nice good look at Miss Hawkeye, Mustang."

One of the soulless men grabbed Roy's head and forced him to stare at the fallen body of Riza Hawkeye. "H-Hawkeye..." He whispered into the heavy air around them. He closed his eyes quickly, until he realized, 'What was he talking about just now?' He opened both eyes, staring blankly at the soulless man with its' arms wrapped around Riza's body. Roy's fear coursed throughout his battered body.

The man put a hand on her neck, forcing her head closer to his. He slowly licked at the blood pouring from her neck, and started to roughly, but slowly, remove her bloodied jacket.

Roy's mind froze. Now he knew what the older man was talking about. "..N-no! Stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He struggled to break free of the men holding him down, with absolutely no success.

When the man shoved her to the ground and started cutting through the back of her shirt with a knife, Roy had had enough.

"STOP! I'll-" He paused to catch his breath. "...I'll do it...just stop..."

"Good." The older man held his gigantic smile from earlier. "Leave her be...-! What's this?" He stepped slowly over to Riza's body, stopping just above her. "That's an interesting tattoo."

Roy snapped. "I said I'd do it! Leave...LEAVE HER BE!"

The old man stooped down on one knee and placed a hand against her back. He traced his finger over a few lines. "...this is your alchemy, isn't it, Colonel Mustang?"

"STOP IT!" He screamed. This had gone on too long, she'd suffered too much.

"Hm...well, fortunately, this doesn't change anything." He smirked. "But Father may want to see this when he comes back."

Roy quieted down. Now Riza wasn't their hostage, she was going to be their...tool. If only he'd burned it better when she told him to...if only he weren't so weak!

"Let's go, Mustang. You've got work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxx

bah i just wanted to have one of the soulless men licking hawkeye (what?)

ps. not really 


	3. Chapter 3

He watched her fall to the ground in a mess of blood. Her blood. Her hair dipped into it, adding a dark red to the end of her blonde hair.

Would he really be able to go through any of this without her?

"NOW. OPEN THE GATE, MUSTANG." The evil doctor stared intently at him. "I'm not giving you time to think. Just open it."

Roy took a long look at his Lieutenant's fallen figure. He wanted to cry...but never in front of the enemy. He stared at her for what seemed like hours, thinking about every other time she'd almost died for him.

How many bullets had she taken?

How many times had she been strangled?

How many times had she almost died?

And how was this differemt? Every other time she'd look up at him and call him an idiot, or say, "You need to be more careful, Sir." But she wasn't looking his way and speaking those words his desparately needed to hear. He wanted to hear her voice, telling him it was okay. He wanted to see her face, more than that, her smile. He needed to.

"Mustang."

Roy's attention was drawn elsewhere at the sound of his past enemy's voice. Scar glared at him fiercely.

"Are you going to save this woman's life and make her live on knowing that all of your country died for her sake?" The soulless man around Scar brought their swords closer, telling him to shut his mouth.

Roy's eyes were open wide. This was the first situation he had ever been in where he had absolutely no idea what to do. He couldn't sacrifice the country for her, but he couldn't lose her...he could never lose her...

He grimaced and looked up with his mind tangled in "No, yes, no, yes". He opened his mouth to say "Yes", but instead took another look at Hawkeye.

She was looking up.

She was staring back at him.

And she was shaking her head "no".

His eyes fell to the floor, and he waited patiently until he heard a small thump: the sound of her falling unconscious.

"I..." He wanted everything to stop. He wanted this to be a horrible nightmare, and he wanted Riza to wake him up.

But it was all real.

"...I'll do it..."

Scar frowned heavily at his answer. He had also seen Lieutenant Hawkeye's face for that brief moment when she looked up at Mustang. Scar knew what she had been saying. And Roy didn't listen to her plea.

"...I'm so sorry, Hawkeye..." The soulless men dragged him over to the transmutation circle that was all ready to go. "...I just can't live...without you..."

"...C-Colonel..." A small voice broke the silence. He turned quickly to see her face, filled with nothing but anger, staring his way. She hadn't been unconscious yet. She knew he still said "yes". She knew he couldn't live on without her by his side. But she didn't care. "...st-stop...!" She fell down.

He looked down at the transmutation circle and finally allowed himself to cry. A few teardrops reached the lining of the circle before a blue light cast over the room.

xxxxxxxx

ffffffff when am i gonna stop 


	4. Chapter 4

He watched painfully as her wounded body silently fell to the floor.

They made only one move, and he was already frozen.

"Lieu...LIEUTENANT!" He screamed and struggled in an attempt to free himself from the mindless soldiers holding him back.

"So, will you open the gate now?"

"..." Tears theatened his eyes as his Lieutenant was once again grabbed by a lifeless man, and the older man walked over to her. He drew a transmutation circle on his hand and placed it against her neck.

A flash of light.

The wound was healed.

She quickly gasped for breath, breathing was something she had to think about only a second beforehand. He stared wide-eyed at her. "Lieutenant...?" He glanced at the older man, and back at his subordinate. 'Why did he heal her?'

"Again."

The lifeless man that had a hold on her quickly sliced through her neck a second time, going obviously deeper and closer to her trachea.

Her mouth was wide open, her eyes blank. Her face was screaming when her voice could not.

He couldn't stand it. Was this man going to make her go this pain again and again until he agreed?

If he agreed...

...he'd never be able to show his face to her again.

If he didn't...

...she would...die.

Unfortunately, his choice was obvious.

"Stop...please..." He pleaded. "Stop hurting her, and I'll do whatever you say..."

Her eyes widened and she stared blankly at him before her body went limp and fell to the floor.

"Good."

Tears fell from his and her eyes at the same time.

It had never felt more hopeless than it felt at that moment. 


	5. Chapter 5

ffff i need to stop writing these things BUT I CANT. so i read another fanfic and they had something in there that made me go: "oh! duh! im dumb" because it seemed like an obvious thing once they mentioned it. i might not use said obvious thing in this specific ficlit. ummm ill tell you if i use it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't die here. She couldn't die now. Not while he was still in danger...he was vulnerable. Everything from their past, everything they wanted to forget, was all coming back to them. Especially him. He found Hughes' killer, she had to put a gun to his head. He accepted Envy's death without killing it himself, she finally got to say what she needed to say.

And it all led to this.

They were overcoming everything, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. He glared at the older man in front of him at the mention of Hughes' name. He screamed her title when the blade slashed across her throat. He wasn't ready, wasn't prepared.

She had always considered herself the more rational of the two of them, at least, until she broke down in front of the enemy. Then, just recently when he tried to murder Envy, she went back to her old thinking. They were about equal in that aspect, she thought. But if he did what she knew he would do, she would know who was more rational.

Only one word could decide whether she'd live or die, but she could feel her life slowly leaving her bruised and bloodied body.

She dragged herself up, painfully aware of the blood seeping from her neck. She glared at him. Although she didn't want to die here, she couldn't let him open the gate for her. He was smarter than that. He was more rational than that.

But that didn't mean he'd do the right thing.

He looked over at her, and she knew how she must have looked. Pathetic, worn, tired, idying./i She could see the fear and anger in his eyes alone. He wasn't thinking straight, he was thinking only of her.

"Open the gate!"

He looked up at the man who just spoke, and back down at her. He was confused, he was scared, he wasn't prepared to make a decision like this.

Everything was turning red. Not just the floor below her, but her vision as well. She couldn't move her neck, and instinctively looked at the floor. She wasn't bothered by the large pool of blood that she knew was her own, she just needed to get the word out that he didn't know to say.

"We don't have time! Do it, or watch her die!"

She pounded a fist into the pool of blood, forcing his attention to her actions rather than his own confusion. She tried to shake her head 'no', to let him somehow know that she would never allow him to risk the country's sake for hers.

But instead, her fist weakened and her hand dropped into the blood. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

He went off like a flame from his gloves. "LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE!" He shouted her title over and over. She couldn't bare to hear him sound so weak. She wanted to say something, anything. Just to let him know she was still alive.

"RIZA!" He must have thought that saying her first name would somehow change things.

"NOW, MUSTANG!"

A loud sob and some one-syllable word were all she heard before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

yeah i didnt use it in this one cuz this was PURPOSELY AMBIGUOUUUSSSS 


End file.
